Sins of the Father
by Andromeda Sage
Summary: A story of self-worth and pain
1. Hebi's Feelings

**Sins of the Father**

**Hebi's Feelings- Chapter One**

**I don't own Naruto**

**By: Andromeda Sage**

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Name: Namikaze Hebi**

**Parents: Orochimaru and Shizuka**

**Occupation: ANBU**

**Rank: Chunin**

**Weapon of Choice: kodachi**

**Sensei(Genin): Nara Shikaku**

**Birthday: October 1(17 years old, pre-shippuden)**

**Hair color: Jet Black**

**Eye color: Azure blue**

**Height: 159 cm(5'3")**

**Weight: 41kg(90.4 lbs.)**

**Friends: Ayanami Kahori, Gekko Haytake, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, Might Guy, Mitarashi Anko, Mirono Ibiki, Namiashi Radio, Shiranui Genma, Tenzo(Yamato), The Rookie Nine a****nd Umino Iruka**

**Pets: Baby: Asian Black Bear**

**Chi: Japanese Scops Owl**

**Mochizuki: Akita**

**Prongs: Sika deer**

**Trunks: wild boar**

* * *

Hebi''s Feelings

* * *

**It's a rainy summer night as I sat on the rooftop of mother's house I live in. The words of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato ran through my mind.**

**"Hebi,,I know I place a heavy burden on upon you. I need you to protect Naruto but you mustn't tell him who you really are. Beware of the Masked Man! Be strong!**

** I remember my promise I made to my dying uncle. I think I was five then. I knew it wasn't a request but a dying order. I became more determined with a purpose in mind... to protect my uncle's legacy. I graduated from the Academy the same time as Uchiha Itachi.**

**I felt tears running down my cheeks mingling with the rain. I miss Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina who raised me when my mother died giving birth to me. My father Orochimaru didn't want anything to do with me...a disappointment.**

** I smiled remembering Sandaime Hokage put me in ANBU for reasons unknown to me. I think the old man wanted to toughen me up. No one liked or wanted anything with me. I got bullied mercilessly until I met Tenzo. We became great friends. I was at first assigned to Hatake Kakashi's team. I drove The Hound completely bonkers only because I could sense Kakashi didn't like me for some reason. I respected Kakashi and willingly put with his bullying. Kakashi still didn't like me.  
**

**My days on being on Team Kakashi came to an end when I got into a verbal battle with Kakashi. The Sandaime transferred me to Morino Ibiki's team. Ibiki is a sadist bastard but he came to be one of my trusted friends.**

** Oops off topic...**

**Sigh.**

**I watched over Naruto making sure he was safe, I'd made sure he had food, and glared at any adult who even look at Naruto cross-eyed. Often times when I was away on missions, Tenzo would watch over Naruto for me. I was really proud of Naruto when I found out how he protected Iruka from Mizuki and thus graduated from the Academy. I treated Naruto to ramen a few days later. I found out from Naruto that Hatake Kakashi was his sensei. According to Naruto, he is a lazy ass Jonin. I had to laugh and scold him.**

**I would often times laugh at all the pranks Naruto would pull. Naruto reminded me of myself when I was younger. I still pull pranks but it was a way getting even not for attention.**

**I got careless one day when I came upon a group of boys beating up on Naruto while a group of kids just stood there watching this .I scared the kids off forgetting I wasn't wearing my mask and took Naruto to the hospital.**

** A few days later, Naruto learned my name and where I lived. Naruto very vocally forced his way into my life and heart. I'm overwhelm with joy, Some thought this would be a bad idea, but The Sandaime saw for himself how happy Naruto made me. The matter was dropped.  
**

**The message from Master Jiraiya via messenger toad had me on edge. My father Orochimaru is on the move again. Seriously why now father with the Chunin Exams coming up, you decide to pull this shit.**

**What is your objective father? Are you coming to murder The Hokage or kidnap Naruto or entice the younger Uchiha to your side with power? Damnit! I knew in the past my father was obsess with Itachi's power. We all know how that turns out. My father's a dolt if he thinks I'm going to allow him to have his wicked way. I'd die before he gets his way.**

**I all ready have enough drama in my life to deal with. Most of Konoha's shinobi and civilians alike treat me like I'm my father and shun me completely. Some went as far as to blame me for my father's sins. I blame myself if I had been born a boy with natural talents then perhaps things would've been different. Ha ha ha. If Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsundae could hear my thoughts, I'd get scoldings from Master Jiraiya and an ass whooping from Lady Tsundae. I can't help feeling guilty for what my father did to Tenzo and so many others. Although Tenzo never blamed me.**

**Sigh.**

**I felt more tears running down my cheeks as I sobbed softly knowing my father never ever loved me. **

**Sigh.**

**I jumped slightly when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist loosely. I heard Shiranui Genma's voice scold me gruffly.**

**"Hebi, nevermind wasting your tears on your father who never loved you. Hebi, just focus on those who do love you. Why the hell do you care what anyone thinks or says. Look it's not your fault your father is a power hungry demented ass!"**

**He sighs softly.**

**"You know I only scold you because I love you like a big brother. So stop crying!" Genma said gently.**

**I turned in Genma's arms and cried harder. Genma sighed heavily and rocked me gently in his arms.**

**After a few minutes, I stopped crying and took a shuddering breathe to compose myself. I tried to pull away but Genma held me fast to him.**

**"What do you want Kakashi?" Genma said in a quiet voice. Genma knew that Kakashi and I weren't on friendly terms.**

**Kakashi put up his hands in defense and said just as quietly,"I saw Hebi-chan standing out here in the rain. I just came to see why?"**

**I nudge Genma gently in the ribs before this turns into a verbal battle between the two men. **

**I bowed respectfully to Kakashi and replied politely," Thank you Kakashi-san for your concern, but I'm fine."**

**I turned to Genma and began to tug on his arm urgently and said " Genma-san, I need to show you something of urgency."**

**We left a stunned Kakashi behind.**

**I literally dragged Genma off the roof of the house and once we were behind closed doors. I showed him the message from Master Jiraiya.**

**The older Jonin began to swear under his breathe. Genma gave me an uncharacteristic stern look and in a stern voice, "Go shower Owl girl because you and I are going to see The Hokage about this message."**

** In twenty minutes, Genma and I stood before the Hokage. The Hokage is silent after reading the message. I hid slightly behind Genma when The Hokage turns his keen glaze upon me.**

**"I should've known Jiraiya would inform you of your father's movement and then leave it to you to tell me. I knew you would confide in one of your friends.**

** The Hokage stood up and came over to me ruffling my hair gently. The Hokage's face turned grim as he pat my shoulder and said gravely," We'll watch his movements for the time being. My question is this. Hebi, where does your heart belong?"**

**My head snaps up as I glaze into the Hokage's eyes for what he meant. **

**My voice was fierce and defiant look in my eyes spoke volumes.**

**"I made a promise to my uncle I'd protect his legacy with my life, I vowed to protect Konohakugre with my life. So if you're all thinking I'd idly standby to allow my father to have his wick way or betray Konoha to join forces with my father."**

**I started to laugh harshly.**

**"Then you're all in for a rude awaking.I'd die before I let my father has his way. I'd kill him even if it'll cost my life to protect those who are precious to me and protect my home. Why you may ask because Naruto and Konoha is all I have."**

**The Hokage looks shock at my declaration while Genma smiles proudly at me.**

**The Hokage smiles proudly at me and said," Hebi-chan, you're remind me so much of Minato and Shizuka."**

** The Hokage then dismissed myself and Genma.**

**"I believe you, Hebi!" Genma drawled**

**I gave him a smirk.**

**Thee two of us went outside.**

** I heard a familiar shout of "Nee-chan and I saw Genma's annoyed look. I started having giggling fit and whispers, "Genma,you should go!"**

**I watched as Genma left as Naruto, Sakura,and Sasuke came running up to me. I treated them to ramen.**

** The End.**


	2. Preliminaries

**Seven teams made it to the tower in the Forest of Death. The Hokage had ANBU ops were in and surrounding the tower since Anko gave an account of her run in with my father. Hebi stood as a regular Chunin and the seventeen year old girl felt uneasy and out-of-place among the Jonin. Orders were orders so Hebi just stayed put.**

**Some objected to Hebi being there but Anko spoke up for Hebi while Ibiki glares menacingly at those who objected. The Hokage orders them to stop and the matter drops.**

**Hebi said nothing as she listened to Anko and the others discuss what to do about the younger Uchiha and keep an eye on Orochimaru.**

** The Sound Jonin is seeping with malice and it's direct toward Namikaze Hebi. No one seems to notice except for Hebi.**

**Hebi turns and looks directly to Sound Jonin.**

**"Seriously if you're going to stand there seeping malice toward me either do something about it or curb it."said Hebi with a hint of a challenge.**

** This stunned everyone because no one has ever heard Hebi-chan speak this way to anyone or her expression on her face. The girl's expression is usually stoic and her manner of speaking was always polite and gentle to everyone.**

** The Sound Jonin backed down when he saw Ibiki and Kakashi flanking Hebi on either side. Hebi turns away with her usual stoic expression as she watches Gekko Haytake tells the combatants what will happen.**

**And it beings.**

**After Sasuke's match, Hebi watches as Kakashi takes Sasuke somewhere and The Sound Jonin follows. Everyone else is paying attention to the matches to really notice that The Sound Jonin is really Orochimaru except for Hebi.**

**Hebi summons Chi and follows them. Hebi remains hidden as she listens to what Kakashi says to Sasuke. Kakashi activates the seal around the Curse Mark. The boy passes out. This is when Orochimaru rears his head.**

**Hebi can't hear what is said between Kakashi and Orochimaru. Then Kakashi makes his move as Orochimaru takes a threatening step towards Sasuke.**

**" Father, leave the boy alone!" said Hebi stepping between the two men.**

**" You little bitch, stay out of my way."snarls Orochimaru.**

** He backhands Hebi.**

** Hebi falls to the stone floor rubbing her cheek glaring coldly as she stands back up as she drew her kodachi which flares with blue flames.**

**" Father, if you touch that boy, I'll take you down even if it'll cost my life!" Hebi said venomously.**

** Kakashi felt a chill go down his spine and found out why Hebi is called" The Blue Flame of Konoha."**

**Orochimaru laughs coldly.**

**"I should've drowned you the minute I laid eyes on you, but you're bastard uncle of yours protected you." Orochimaru spat out venomously.**

** Hebi glares menacingly.**

**Kakashi from his vintage point could see a deep sadness in her azure blue eyes. Kakashi suddenly realizes all Hebi ever wanted was her father's love but Orochimaru was only causing her pain. Kakashi realizes he has wronged Hebi as well.**

**Orochimaru kept on coming and hurling insults at Hebi as blue fire surrounds her.**

**Suddenly Orochimaru laughs and turns away whispers"Foolish girl, you're not strong enough to take me on and kill me!" and disappears.**

**"It doesn't mean I won't try." Hebi thought to herself.**

** The blue fire disappears and Hebi walks away.**

**"Hebi-chan, thank you for your help, Kakashi said,"are you all right?"**

**Hebi nods leaving Kakashi with his student.**

**Hebi tells Ibiki what had occurred and the Hokage is informed. Hebi watches the matches intently.**

**So the preliminaries come to an end.**

**The Hokage calls Hebi to him. Hebi retold the situation with Orochimaru. The Hokage dismisses Hebi.**

** Hebi returns home and finally breaks down.**

**A familiar rap upon her window caught Hebi's attention. It was none other than Master Jiraiya.**

** Hebi let's the Toad Saninin in with a smile.**

**Jiraiya took notice of the bruise cheek and the tear streaks on her face.**

**Hebi tells Jiraiya what occurred earlier.**

** Jiraiya sighs.**

**"I told you before you don't need his approval or love Hebi." said Jiraiya.**

** Hebi smiles.**

**The conversation turns to Naruto.**

** Later that night, Hebi meets up with Genma and the gang for dinner and drinks. To Hebi's utter surprise Kakashi was there too.**

**The End.**


	3. The Finals Invasion of Konoha

**The finals have finally arrives. I'm so excited. The Hokage allows me to have this day off. I came to the arena alone. I can see Genma is the proctor for this exam. I was sadden when Genma told me of Haytake's murder. Haytake was a good friend and treats me like a little sister.**

**Izumo and Kotetsu waves me over to sit with them. My other two friends who could always know when I was feeling down and Kotetsu would do or say something to make me laugh.**

**The finals begin and first match Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji.**

**I cheered Naruto on much to everyone's annoyance. I didn't care I kept cheering him on. Kotetsu and Izumo watches in amusement. I watched every time as Naruto got knocked down and he got right back up. I kept on shouting encouragement to Naruto. I'm surprised to see Naruto could tap into the Kyuubi's chakra...Master Jiraiya, you sly dog.**

**Needless to say, Naruto won his match as I yelled at the top of my lungs. Naruto heard me and blew me a kiss. I heard Izumo say " Naruto, did well!"and he starts to clap and soon everyone is clapping.**

**Naruto beamed brightly and for a moment I could swear I saw Uncle Minato. Izumo touched my shoulder and I smiled at him. I watched and shouted encouragement to Shikamaru. Izumo finally clamped his hand over my mouth: translation: shut up Imouto.**

**I watched the rest of the match quietly. **

**As always Kakashi is late to the party along with Sasuke. I smirked at Genma's expression.**

** I watched the match intently. For some reason my senses are going out of sack meaning something was up. I told Izumo and he nodded.**

**Suddenly I felt a powerful genjustu hit. I made the signs for release. I stood with Izumo and Kotetsu as Sound and Sand attack. The Fourth Kazekage was none other than my father. Damnit! I should've seen this coming!**

**I fought on. I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru going through a hole Guy just made. I also saw Guy and Kakashi were being overwhelm by Sound and Sand nin. I hurled myself at them and knocking them over. Guy and Kakashi capitalize on my distraction.**

**" You all right, Hebi-chan?" Guy asked .**

**I gave him a nod and fought on. I summoned Baby, Chi, Mochizuki, Prongs, and Trunks to help with the fight. My kids and I were a team all of our own.**

**I notice the ANBU ops not doing a thing. I knew exact who the imposter was and charged him. I did a reverse summoning sending my kids to the arena grounds below. The imposter teleported to the arena grounds below. I followed ready to sending the imposter to Hell, but Genma stops me.**

**I could feel the others coming as well. I saw the sneer on Garaa's sensei's face but one growl from Baby and he took two steps back in fear. I smirked wickedly before turning my glaze on the imposter.**

**"I'm sure my father give you the pleasure of ending my existence, didn't he Kabuto?"**

**Kabuto removes the mask and grins wickedly.**

**"I was ordered not to lay a finger on you, Kabuto said,"It seems that Orochimaru-sama wants to end your existence himself. He should've killed you at birth. You're worthless!"**

**My eyes hardened as I drew a kunai but Kakashi stepped in front of me.**

**"Kabuto, you really shouldn't threaten Hebi-chan because I'm almost certain she can take you out. A word of advice do not play games with adults or you'll going to get killed!"**

**With that Kakashi drew a kunai and said coldly,**

**"Shall we play."**

**Suddenly the barrier went down and I saw my father escaping with Tenzo's team in pursuit only to be stopped by a chakra web by one of his bodyguards. Damnit!**

**I went quickly to find The Hokage. I found him. Tears rolled down my face because this was all my fault. I've come to love The Sandaime Hokage as a father.**

**The Hokage opened his eyes to see my crying face and whispers softly,**

**"Hebi, your father's transgressions are not your fault. You are not your father."**

**With those last words The Hokage passes away. I backed away quickly as the others came. I went to look for Naruto and the others. I found them. I carried Naruto and Sakura back. Baby insisted that Sasuke ride on her back. I wanted to laugh but I didn't. The kid grudgingly rode Baby back into the village**

* * *

**A few days ...**

**The funeral of The Hokage and others who fell during the invasion. I didn't go . I still felt guilty about what my father did. I knew my presences would make things worse for me. I made a decision. I was leaving Konoha forever.**

**I packed a few things and headed toward the northern gates taking my kids with me.**

**Meanwhile after the funeral, Kahori(Jiraiya's daughter)senses something amiss. Kahori left and found her father.**

**"Dad, I have this awful feeling that Hebi-chan is leaving Konoha."**

**Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock.**

**"Are you certain Kahori." He asked.**

**"Hebi-chan wasn't at the funeral. I told all of her friends and Naruto heard and gone off looking for her." Kahori said.**

**Jiraiya summons a tracking toad and joined in looking for Hebi-chan.**

** Nara Shikaku knew exactly where Hebi would go to leave and headed toward the northern gates.**

**Back to Hebi...**

**I took one last look at my home that I ever loved and hoped Naruto and the others would forgive me.**

**I turned and there stood Shikaku-sensei staring at me with a worried look on his face. I looked away from him. My shoulders slumped in defeat. I should've known of all people he would've figured it out.**

**Suddenly I heard a loud yell of "Nee-chan!" and the next thing I knew I was knocked on my back with twelve squirming Genin hugging me. I burst into tears turning my head away. **

**"Damnit, I know now I can't leave." I thought to myself.**

**"Nee-chan, why were you leaving?" Naruto inquired.**

**I didn't answer him.**

**"Hebi-chan, blames herself for what her father has done so she wants to leave instead of staying." Shikaku answers.**

** Then others showed up.**

**Suddenly I was lifted up in a massive bear hug from my friends each scolding me while others clapped. I burst into tears again. Jiraiya was the last to hug me and kiss my forehead.**

**"Did I not tell you so many times that there are people here who love."**

**I smiled and nodded.**

**I was once again tackled by twelve happy genin . I hugged them all.**

**The end.**


	4. Unmasked

**The morning before...**

**It was a beautiful morning, Jiraiya has sent messages to both Namikaze Hebi and Hatake Kakashi to meet with him because it concerns the well-being of Naruto. Jiraiya knew both Hebi and Kakashi weren't on friendly terms but Jiraiya knew when it comes to Naruto, Hebi would even team up with Kakashi to keep Naruto safe even if meant giving up her life to protect her uncle's legacy. **

**Kakashi and Hebi met up with Jiraiya. Jiraiya told them he'll watch over Naruto for a while. This confuses both of the younger nin. Jiraiya told them about an organization called Akatsuki that Orochimaru once was apart. It's a possibility organization is after the Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto. Jiraiya could see the concern written all over Kakashi's face and he could tell that Hebi had turned a milky white upon hearing this despite wearing her owl mask.**

**"I really need you both to put aside your grievances with each other for the sake of Naruto and Sasuke." said Jiraiya looking at them seriously.**

**Hebi nodded her head as did Kakashi. **

**Thus ending the meeting.**

**Hebi then asked Naruto to move in with her saying, "The house is so big for one person." Naruto agreed readily. In one day, Naruto moved in with Hebi. Of course his friends had helped too.**

**Jiraiya knew why Hebi has done this and he didn't blame her either for it. A dying order was something to take seriously.**

* * *

**The next day...**

**It was a beautiful morning with a few clouds in the blue sky, Naruto took Hebi to his special training spot and the two trained together. Sasuke sat alone brooding over his past. Unbeknownst to them all, two shadowy figures enter the village from the Northern gates. The two shadowy figures are Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi.**

**After their morning sparring session, Hebi went home to change into her ANBU uniform and Naruto went to get some ramen. Hebi told Naruto she'll meet up with him later. Naruto's glad Hebi-nee-chan hadn't run away from those who loved her. Naruto thought it hilarious that Genma had threatened to beat Nee-chan's skinny little ass if she ever tried that shit again.  
**

**It was when Naruto running through the streets of Konoha, the shadowy figures were watching Naruto as it became clear that they were after Naruto like Jiraiya predicted. Little did those two know Hebi had Chi tailing Naruto. **

**Naruto met up with his little buddy Konohamaru. The two exchange words of both friendship and awkward comfort. Konohamaru told Naruto he was going to help at the academy. The two parted ways for awhile. Naruto went to get his ramen but misplaced the other free ramen ticket. The two shadowy figures had come but seeing Chi perched above the stand decided to move on.  
**

**Kakashi sent a messenger bird to Sasuke. It was a little while after this did Kakashi arrive at the tea shop. Kakashi awaits for Sasuke to come when he spotted Asuma and Kurenai. Kakashi made a joke of them getting along together. The two jonin blushed and adamantly denies it. This only made Kakashi more curious.  
**

**" Kakashi since when do you wait for someone usually its the around way around."muses Asuma.**

**Kakashi makes a face which made Asuma chuckle.**

**"I'm not that bad. I'm just waiting for Sasuke to come and we're going to train after a late breakfast."**

**Asuma and Kurenai both looked skeptical at this.**

**It was at the mention of Sasuke did Itachi clench his tea cup and this is what drew the three jonin's attention. At that moment, Sasuke walks up and sees the nod that Kakashi gives his fellow jonin. Sasuke wonders what is going on.  
**

**Meanwhile Jiraiya spots the two Akatsuki members at the ramen and sees Chi watching them. No doubt Hebi had sent Chi to watch over Naruto. Trust, Hebi to take precautionary measures to protect the kid. It was then did he saw Baby not far away. Jiraiya smiles with a shake of his head and mutters, "Overprotective Owl."**

**Jiraiya enters the stand after he sends both Baby and Chi back to their mistress with a note.**

**Hebi,**

**I'm taking Naruto with me to look for Tsunadae. Please don't worry! I'll look after him as promised. I've seen two members of the Akatuski watching Naruto earlier. I believe they are lurking somewhere in the village.**

**Jiraiya**

**The Toad Sage convinces Naruto to come with him.**

**Meanwhile Asuma and Kurenai confronts the intruders and discovered it was Uchiha Itach and Hoshigaki Kisame. Words were soon exchanged and a battle s broke loose. It proved that the two intruders were stronger than then Konoha's finest. It could have gone bad for Asuma and Kurenai if Kakashi hadn't joined the fray. **

**Kakashi then takes on Itachi himself and warns the others not to look into his eyes. Itachi activates the Mangekyo Sharingan and tells Kakashi he may be able to resist the Mangekyo Sharingan but being trapped in Tsukuyomi, there is no escape unless you're a Uchiha.**

**Kakashi suddenly is trapped and at Itachi's complete mercy. Then an ANBU in an owl mask shows up and fires an arrow to break the occult justu. The person who shot the arrow was none other than Hebi. The arrow in question is a mirror arrow designed by Hebi's mother. The mirror arrows are designed to either shatter or deflect occult justus depending upon the wielder. At that same moment, Guy sent Kisame flying with a kick. Hebi joins the other jonin on the water.**

**Kakashi leans heavily against Guy while Itachi glares at Hebi knowing full well that even without the mirror arrows she is immune to the Sharingan. **

**"Damn you, Owl. How dare you interfere in this fight." snarls Itachi.**

**Hebi smiles coldly behind her mask but says nothing.**

**"Owl-san, their after the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto." Kakashi said weakly.**

**"I know." was the deadly cold reply.**

**The two escaped because Itachi needed to rest.**

**Guy and the others takes Kakashi back to his apartment while Hebi pursues the two. Sasuke comes to Kakashi's apartment to ask him something when he sees Kakashi in bed while the other jonin are sitting around. Sasuke questions them but no one answers him. Just then Aoba walks in unaware of the young Uchiha's presense inquiring about Itachi. This spurs Sasuke to vengeance and goes after Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Jiraiya and Naruto come to a small town and Jiraiya decides to stay the night at an inn. A beautiful young woman happens by and winks at Jiraiya. Jiraiya tells Naruto to do some chakra control and hands Naruto the key. **

**Meanwhile Sasuke comes to the town as well much to Hebi's annoyance. Sasuke searches every inn for Naruto. Sasuke finally finds Naruto in the clutches of his older brother. Sasuke charges Itachi but never reaches his brother because Hebi backhands Sasuke into a wall.**

**"You're no match for your brother let alone me, Sasuke." Hebi said coldly. (Hebi is in her normal Chunin uniform)  
**

**"This is my fight, Hebi." snaps Sasuke.**

**This time Hebi slaps Sasuke across his face hard. This shocks everyone including Itachi.**

**"Baka, if I let you fight your brother, you'll die. Now shut the hell up and let me protect you and Naruto." Hebi said reasonably.**

* * *

**This is where I shall end it for now. I know cliff hangers sucks.  
**


	5. Unmasked part 2

**Sasuke ignored Hebi and charged Itachi again with the chidori roaring.**

**Hebi backhands Sasuke once again and grabs his ear and growled.**

**"Do that again dobe and I swear I'll show you just how much of a gap you have between yourself and your brother. DO NOT TRY ME I"M NOT YOUR SENSEI!"**

**Itachi took this distraction and charged Hebi.  
**

**Hebi flings Sasuke besides Naruto and blocks the punched for her face and counters with a spinning kick to his mid section. The two nin attack each other over and over neither giving an inch. Naruto and Sasuke watches in awe. Hebi looks like a crane in flight while fighting. Kisame took this time to attack Naruto and Sasuke but a toad stops the attack with that shark fin of a sword(I forgot its name lol). Hebi sends Itachi into his partern with a hard kick to his face.**

**"You were always vicious when fighting for those you hold precious Hebi-chan. Does this include my little brother?" Itachi said breathlessly eyeing Hebi.**

**Hebi cold glare was enough of an answer but she answered anyway.**

**" The Rookie Nine are precious to me even Sasuke. I'll kill you myself if you harm one hair on his head."**

**Kisame pushes Itachi from him and snarls at Hebi.**

**"Don't talk so big girly."**

**Itachi shook his head at Kisame and said," Hebi, isn't boasting about her abilities. I know her well enough to know those who are precious to her, she'll do whatever it takes to protect them even if it means her life."**

**Hebi clicks her tongue and said in a very sarcastic tone, "Hey you perverted toad of a sensei, stop hiding and get you ass in here."**

**Jiraiya puffs in the hallway and glares at Hebi coldly and says, "You're as bad as your mother and I wasn't hiding. I was helping that poor young lady."**

**Hebi glares at him and turns to look at Naruto questioningly.**

**"Nee-chan, Pervy-Sage left me to flirt with that girl." Naruto said.**

**Hebi rounded on Jiraiya so fast that the Sannin took two steps back as she growls,"I'll deal with you later!"**

**Then she rounded on the other two.**

**Jiraiya summoned the stone mountain toad stomach to capture two Akatuski members but escaped with black fire.**

**Naruto out of curiosity reached out to touch it but Jiraiya warns him sternly, "Don't touch it Naruto."**

**Jiraiya then seals away the black flame.  
**

**Hebi glares at Jiraiya and snarls,"I thought you were suppose training him like you told me and Kakashi that's why we agreed to let you take care of himand this shit happens. Honestly, Uncle Jiraiya, I should just take him back with me, but instead I'll come with you and let Gai take Sasuke back."**

**Jiraiya looks surprised but shook his head, "No, Hebi go back with Gai and Sasuke. I promise to take better care of Naruto."**

**At that moment, Gai came into the hall and looks like a fish out of water breathing heavily.**

**"Fine, Master Jiraiya but Mochizuki goes with you and no arguments."**

**Jiraiya nods and Hebi does a reverse summoning. A puff of smoke and Mochizuki and Baby appeared.**

**"Mochi-girl, you stay with Naruto and if anyone even looks at him cross-eyed, you have my permission to bite them but you must listen to Jiriya-sama okay?" Hebi said softly.**

**Mochizuki licks her face and goes and stands besides Naruto.**

**Hebi looks at Sasuke.**

**"Hebi-chan, is it true when you said, I was precious to you like my other classmates."**

**Hebi ruffles his hair and smiles gently, "Yea, you're as precious to me as the others."**

**Gai looks on as Baby nudges Sasuke who absently rubs her head and gets on her back.**

**"All right, let's go home."**

**Naruto waves good-bye to them.**

**Jiraiya and Naruto head for the next town in the morning.**

**Tbc**


End file.
